The Two Kamvreting Sibling
by AisuChanAlya
Summary: Cerita tentang keseharian mereka berdua, Api dan Air. Perempuan boleh guling-guling, laki-laki cuman pokerface aja :v ! Humor gagal, gaje, abal-abal, RnR please !
1. Pendek

**BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **The Two Kamvreting Sibling © alyagupitanurmalitasari**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC (maybe), gaje, abal-abal, cerita mengandung borax (?), dll.**

 **A/N: Jangan cuma' numpang baca cerita ini dong ! Review gitu kek !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Api dan Air. Dua saudara kembar BoBoiBoy dari 5 bersaudara BoBoiBoy.

Mereka berdua agak kampret.

Masa', masalah kecil udah dianggep gede untuk mereka berdua.

Pas lagi dipisah. Bilangnya kangen gitu.

Hadooh-doo-doo-doo-doo~ author pun teriak gema 5 harokat.

Nggak ngerti ? Makannya, ngaji ! (Abaikan)

Dan juga...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Api dan Air sama-sama suka anime Aikatsu sama PriPara.

(Fansgirl boleh guling-guling

Fansboy cuman pokerface)

Aneh kan, bro ? Sis ?

.

.

.

.

.

Di hari yang indah dan bersinar-"

 _Bersinar kau bagai cahaya_

 _Yang selalu beri ku penerangan_

 _Selembut citra kasihmu kan_

 _Selalu ku rasa dalam suka dan duka~_

Anjrit, niatnya mau cerita, malah nyanyi. Sori, salah naskah tadi.

Di hari yang indah dan bersinar.

Sinar matahari yang memasuki atmosfir tersebut bertemu dengan molekul gas dan partikel debu tadi. Warna sinar yang memiliki gelombang sinar lebih panjang seperti merah dan kuning, dapat melewati dan menembus molekul gas dan debu tadi. Tetapi warna biru yang memiliki gelombang sinar lebih pendek dipantulkan kembali ke atas atmosfir. Itulah mengapa langit terlihat berwarna biru. Prinsip yang sama berlaku juga dengan air di laut atau danau yang terlihat berwarna biru (Ini mah, kok jelasin kenapa langit itu biru)

Wokeh, salah naskah lagi. Maaf.

Disebuah kamar yang bernuansa biru muda, ada seorang manusia disana. Lagi sendirian. Wkwkwkwk... lagi sendirian ? Kamu jomblo yaa ? #dicingcang

Oh ya, disana ada BoBoiBoy Air lagi baca majalah. Dan majalah yang ia baca ialah...

Majalah Aikatsu. Bahasa Jepang lagi ! Emang Air bisa baca tulisan Jepang ? (Author: Bisa dong...#digilesmysairy)

Oh iya, majalah Aikatsu kan, bonus kartunya. Tetapi dilihat-lihat, kok nggak ada kartunya ?

Huf... kartunya diambil sama Air, terus ditaruh dialbum kartunya. Album kartu Aikatsunya telah tercampur dengan PriPara. Haduuh... nanti kalau mau main Aikatsu lagi gimana ? Nanti malah yang ke-scan kartu PriPara lho... #dicingcangmysairy

Itu Air ya.

Sekarang pindah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

 **Sorry pendek. Ini dah malem, authornya ngantuk. Bisa dilanjutin minggu depan.**

 **BYE~ BYE~ !**


	2. Kebanyakan Promosi

**BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **The Two Kamvreting Sibling © alyagupitanurmalitasari**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC (maybe), gaje, abal-abal, cerita mengandung borax (?), dll.**

 **A/N: Jangan cuma' numpang baca cerita ini dong ! Review gitu kek !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yup, Api. Kita lihat-lihat yuk, apa yang dilakukan Api.

Yaitu...

1 detik~

5 detik~

1 menit~

5 menit~

55 menit~

1 jam~

1 Milinium~

(Re: KELAMAAN WOY !)

.

.

.

.

.

Dia juga kayak Air, baca majalah. Majalah PriPara malahan.

Membaca sambil nyanyi lagu kesukaannya, Dream Parade.

(Fans PriPara pasti tahu)

Dengan suara yang cetar dan membahana.

Kalian pasti nutup telinga kan ?

Authornya juga nutup telinga gara-gara Api nyanyi gaje.

"NIJIIRO NI KAGAYAKU, YUME WO MITSUKENI YUKO~" Haduuh... plus, suaranya Api cempreng.

(Sumpah, author nggak liat liriknya. Authornya apal sih)

Dan... ting! Ia menutup majalahnya dan melesat menuju kamar Air.

.

Ia pun mendobrak pintu Air dengan brutal. Untung nggak copot.

Ah Api, ganteng-ganteng kok gitu sih ? #dirajamhilapius

"Maaf tadi nggak ngetuk pintu, aku lagi buru-buru" Kata Api sambil ngos-ngosan lewat telinga, nggak lewat hidung dan mulut #ditelan_naga_api_milik_boboiboy_api

Air pun menghentikan aktivitas membaca majalah Aikatsunya dan menengok ke Api.

"Oh iya. Nanti kita ke rental _playstation._ Main Aikatsu" Setiap hari Minggu, selalu ke rental _playstation_ buat main Aikatsu. Pantesan saja, ia berdua punya premiumnya Ichigo, Aoi (1 sama 2), Ran (1 sama 2), Otome (1 dan 2), Yurika, Sakura dan Kaede (Mizuki belum ada premiumnya, adanya di Jepang) (Re: Kok malah promosi sih ?)

"Wokeh, ini masih jam 7. Nanti jam 10 aja" Kata Air.

"Author diajak dong" Author ikut nimbrung (Abaikan)

.

Kalian pasti terbengong-bengong kan, kenapa Api dan Air suka PriPara dan Aikatsu.

Ceritanya...

(Air: Jangan diceritain !

Api: Kalo sampe-sampe diceritain, nanti saya akan timpuk dengan bebola api !)

Yah... nggak boleh diceritain deh.

Sang author nggak berani nyeritain kenapa duo A suka sama 2 anime.

Nanti ditimpuk sama bebola Api.

Ketiga saudaranya pun geleng-geleng karena mereka berdua suka sama anime perempuan.

.

.

.

.

Author mengizinkan untuk para fansgirl buat guling-guling dan loncat-loncat.

Fansboy, cuman mandang ini dengan muka pokerface.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua pun ke _playstation_ untuk bermain Aikatsu.

Ohoy... Api dapet kartu Aikatsu 'Striped Gothic Pants' dan Air dapet 'Striped Short Pants' (Kok malah promosi sih ?)

Okay, pertama, mereka berdua mendapat Campaign Card Christmas (Re: KOK MALAH PROMOSI SIH ? *bawa pisau dan kapak*

Author: Eh, iya-iya)

.

.

.

.

In the school (Sok inggris lu thor)

"Hei, tuker-tukeran kartu Aikatsu dong !" Tiba-tiba, Ying muncul didepan Api.

Authornya nggak tahu, kenapa Ying tiba-tiba muncul didepan Api. Hanya Tuhan dan Ying saja yang tahu.

"Boleh tuker-tukeran. Nggak boleh yang normal tapi ada brandnya, premium, rare dan campaign rare kecuali kalo ada yang double dan normal nggak ada brand" Jawab Api dengan kecepatan 999 km/jam (Busyet...Author tercengang)

"Kalo premium Kaede boleh ? Ada yang double nggak ? Pliss..." Ying pun memasang _puppy eye's no jutsu_ -nya. Api yang melihatnya pun merasa jijik. Kayak ngelihat tai anjing dijalan (Mohon, abaikan yang ini jika kalian lagi makan)

"Nggak boleh, premium Kaede gua nggak ada yang double" Kata Api dengan nada yang sangat tinggi, setinggi-tingginya (?)

"Yaelah... pliss dong" Ying pun semakin memperkuat _puppy eye's no jutsu_ -nya.

"Yaudah. Kalau gua punya double" Kata Api dengan melas 100% (?)

"Woke, nanti gua tukerin kartu Aikatsu Dolly Devil premium Jepang. Gratis" Jawab Ying dengan mantap.

"Beneran ? Dari mana tuh ?" Tanya Api dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Lho ? Kakak gua, Fang, jualan produk-produk anime. Salah satunya Aikatsu" Eh, Ying malah promosi.

Api menggangguk pelan sambil melesat kekantin dengan kecepatan 99999 km/jam. Busyet... yang ini mah, lebih cepet daripada yang tadi.

.

Ia terheran melihat Air, yang lagi makan ditemenin oleh sesuatu.

Ayo kita lihat...

.

.

.

Nendoroid ? PriPara lagi.

Huwaa... ada dua lagi.

Laala Manaka Cyalume ada 2 Nendoroid (Anjrit, dari tadi authornya promosi terus)

"Eh, Air ? Nendoroidnya kok ada 2 sih ?" Tiba-tiba, Api muncul.

"Euhm... satunya buat..." Jawab Air terbata.

" _Moga-moga buat aku"_ Kata Api dalam hati.

"Buat... Kak Taufan dan Kak Halilintar..."

"Ya... kukira buat aku" Kesal si Api.

"Kamu kan punya Laala Manaka Cyalume Nendoroid kan ? Lima lagi" Jawab Air dengan tampang watadosnya.

Api pun hanya memelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

 **Mau Maghrib. Bye~ Muach...**

 **Jangan lupa review dan tambahkan cerita ini ke daftar Favorit dan follow juga cerita ini~**


	3. Bogem

**.**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **The Two Kamvreting Sibling © alyagupitanurmalitasari**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC (maybe), gaje, abal-abal, cerita mengandung borax (?), dll.**

 **A/N: Jangan cuma' numpang baca cerita ini dong ! Review gitu kek !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagaimana ekspresi Taufan dan Halilintar setelah diberi Nendoroid oleh Air ?

Ya, kalian pikir sendiri ajah...

Pokoknya seneng gitu. Tapi senengnya kayak gimana (?)

.

.

.

.

Oke, hari ini hari Minggu lagi. Seharusnya mereka ke rental _playstation_. Tetapi, mereka berdua bersih-bersih. Dikarenakan Halilintar bilang begini:

"Jangan kesana mulu buat main Aikatsu dan PriPara terus. Sekarang, bersih-bersih rumah"

Api dan Air hanya menghembuskan napas terakhirnya-eh, ralat-menghembuskan napasnya secara kasar agar lalat disekitarnya tidak masuk kehidungnya terus bersin (?)

Pertama kali mereka bersih-bersih rumah. Karena, setiap hari Minggu mereka pergi ke rental _playstation_ buat main Aikatsu (Termasuk PriPara. Emang adaaa ? Ada dong !)

.

.

.

.

Selesai bersih-bersih.

.

.

.

.

"Huah... Capek" Api pun merebahkan diri kesofa ruang tamu.

"Gitu aja capek. Main Aikatsu semangat" Sindir Taufan dengan nada mengejek.

"Kak, aku nemuin kartu Aikatsu dikamar Halilintar" Tiba-tiba, Air muncul disamping Taufan secara tiba-tiba.

Lho ? Kok bisa muncul secara tiba-tiba ? Hanya Tuhan dan Air saja yang tahu.

"Lho ? Kok bisa dikamar Ha(lili)ntar sih ?" Tanya Api dengan nada tinggi 100%.

"Euhm..." Air pun berpikir sejenak.

 **~FLASHBACK On~**

 _Api pun merebahkan dirinya kekasur kamar tidurnya sendiri._

 _Itu lho, lagi kecapekan setelah main Aikatsu 4x gesek dan 4x gesek main PriPara._

 _Air juga sama, 4x gesek main Aikatsu dan 4x gesek main PriPara._

 _Keduanya pun tertidur pulas dikeranjang jenazah-eh, ralat-dikasur._

 _Saat itu, Air terbangun karena udah jam 12 siang. Tumben, Air bangun jam segitu. Biasanya bangu jam 5 sore atau 6 malam._

 _Saat melewati kamar Api. Air melihat seseorang yang telah keluar dari kamar Api. Bukan Api, tapi..._

 _"Kayaknya itu Kak Taufan deh. Kenapa kekamar Api segala ?" Tanya Air dalam hati._

 _Air melihat Taufan dengan tatapan mencurigakan._

 _"Apa yang dibawa Taufan itu ?" Air pun melihat tangan Taufan yang kini sedang membawa sesuatu._

 _AIr pun semakin merpertajam penglihatannya._

 _"Wait... itukan... kayaknya kartu Aikatsunya Api yang premium Kaede. Dia kan punya double untuk ditukarkan kepada Ying. Oh... yaudah. APA ?!"_

 _Air pun membekap mulutnya sendiri._

 _Taufan pun masuk ke kamar Halilintar._

 **~FLASHBACK Off~**

"Gitu kak..." Kata Air dengan nada super duper datar kayak triplek habis digigit semut (?)

Sementara, Api hanya membulatkan matanya dan membogem kakaknya dengan penuh cinta + dibogem ama Halilintar.

Dan, si Taufan terkapar tak bernyawa #author_dirajam_taufriends

Yaelah, terkapar tak berdaya maksudnya. Tadi author hanya salah naskah. Muup ya #dicingcang

Sementar, Air dan Gempa hanya memandang ketiganya dengan muka pokerface. Ochobot yang lewat disitu memasang muka datar. Sebenarnya kebingungan. Ekspresi Ochobot si robot warna kuning yang kemampul diwc pun masih menjadi rahasia nusantara #ditabok

Sesudah itu, Air dan Gempa pun mengacangi mereka bertiga yang sedang saling adu bogem. Caranya, Air dan Gempa ngambil kacang dikulkas terus, ditebar-tebarkan ke mereka bertiga. Yang tadinya bersih, sekarang kotor, gara-gara Gempa sam Air nebarin kacang dimana-mana. Ochobot hanya mengumpulkan kacang tersebut dan memakannya (Kok bisa ? Author: Bisa dongg... *kiba-kibas alis (?)*)

"Adu bogemnnya udah dong. Aku risiiihhh... tau..." Seru Gempa molor.

Sedangkan Air, yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan setajam PISAU-salah naskah, sorry-

Dengan tatapan setajam-tajamnya maksudnya. Ehehe...

"EHEM" Gempa pun berpura-pura batuk berdarah langsung muncrat air liurnya kemana-mana. Ke Surabaya, ke Bandung, kemana-mana. Sampai keluar negri pun nyampe (?)

Air hanya menggretakkan giginya terus, giginya rapuh, ompong deh-ups, salah naskah tadi-

Air hanya menggretakkan giginya.

Masih saja adu bogem.

"KALIAN BERTIGA BISA NGGAK SIH NGGAK ADU BOGEM. DUA MANUSIA JOMBLO INI RISIH MELIHAT KALIAN ADU BOGEM" Teriak Ochobot cetar membahana dan nadanya kayak Julia Perez pas ngomong. Atau, mungkin kayak Syahrini (Kok bisa ? Author: Tanyakan kepada rumput yang bergoyang)

"Oh, lu. Ngatain kite berdua jomblo ya ?" Tanya Gempa dengan kecepatan 45 km/jam kepada Ochobot.

"Aku juga jomblo kok ._." Jawab Ochobot dengan nada melas.

"Yaudah, aku nggak ada pilihan lain" Air pun siap-sipa mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

"BEBOLA AIR" Buussh... mengenai Halilintar, Taufan dan Api. Kartu Aikatsunya kok nggak basah sih ? Wong udah dipindah kekamarnya Api dari tadi. Para reader nggak nyadar ya ? #dikeroyok

Mereka bertiga pun berhenti adu bogem dan melihat baju mereka basah.

"SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN HA ?!" Teriak Halilintar.

"Aku" Air mengaku.

Oh, dia terlalu manis untuk dimarahi. Diabetes ditanggung reader dan biaya pengobatan juga ditanggung reader :v #ditabok

Air pun kabur entah kemana. Haduuh... kok kabur sih ? Ingat nggak ? Air itu masternya watados tau !

Gempa dan Ochobot hanya facepalm melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

Untung airnya diserap oleh Air. Jadi, airnya diserap oleh Air yang tadinya nyerap air yang diserap Air yang tadinya nyerap air yang diserap Air yang tadinya nyerap air yang diserap Air (Yo dawg) #dimutilasi

"Untung airnya diserap oleh Air. Kalo nggak, wajah gantengku bakal kedinginan" Ucap Api sambil merebahkan diri dikasur.

"Ganteng ndasmu kui (Ganteng Palalu itu)" Tiba-tiba, Taufan nyolot.

"Nyapoto kowe ? (Kenapa sih kamu ?)" Jawab Api dengan Bahasa Jawa. Sejak kapan Api bisa Bahasa Jawa ? Owh, pasti gara-gara author karena pernah omong Bahasa Jawa ke Api. Kan, authornya berasal dari Jawa (Abaikan)

"Lha... kamu sok-sok ganteng" Kata Taufan dengan nada logat Jawa (LOL ?)

Air, yang tadinya lewat hanya memasang wajah jijik. Kayak ngeliatin apa gitu deh (Abaikan)

.

.

.

.

Air pun berjalan-jalan dibelakang rumah.

Sangat luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-STOP!

Pokoknya luas ah. 60 meter, authornya cerewet (?)

Dia lagi jalan-jalan kesana-kesini. Serong kekanan~ serong kekiri-Ok, ok, okay, salah naskah.

Dengan menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

Yang pasti dari PriPara.

Ugh...

.

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~  
 **Pendek bro/sis ? *sokgaullu***

 **Jangan lupa review ya ^_^**


	4. Hukuman

**.**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **The Two Kamvreting Sibling © alyagupitanurmalitasari**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC (maybe), gaje, abal-abal, cerita mengandung borax (?), dll.**

 **A/N: Jangan cuma' numpang baca cerita ini dong ! Review gitu kek !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akibat kejadian tadi, Halilintar, Taufan dan Api dihukum ama Gempa n Air.

Hukumannya, ialah...

.

.

.

.

.

Suruh beli Kartu Aikatsu seri 4 Fullset patungan.

Itukan hukumannya dari Air.

Api, nggak main Aikatsu selama seminggu.

Taufan, nggak boleh ngejaihilin siapapun selama satu bulan.

Halilintar, bantu Gempa bersih-bersih selama satu bulan (Karena Halilintar jarang bersih-bersih)

Itu hukummannya dari Gempa.

.

.

.

.

Cuman, tinggal hukumannya Air. Hadoooh... gimana ya ?

"Woke, hukaman Api kucabut. Sekarang kalian berdua"

Halilintar dan Taufan cengo ditempat.

"Kalian berdua kuubah hukumannya. Kalian berdua main Aikatsu selama 2 minggu"

Halilintar dan Taufan hanya menganga sampai-sampai rahangnya jatuh dilantai dan semaput dengan kaki diatas tubuh dibawah, kayak orang lagi keselek stick baseball. Matanya kero kayak W*kw*w.

Api melihat Air dengan tatapan rahasia nusantara. Air menatapnya hanya tatapan datar penuh arti sampai-sampai author nuangis kejer-kejer disana dan keselek Power Blanknya si Gempa yang lagi ngeces kipas angin.

Ochobot hanya berjalan mondar-mandir gaje. Kesana-kesini. Ke Surabaya, Ke Bandung, Ke Makassar, Ke Denpasar, Ke Irianjaya, Ke-STOOP! Anehnya lagi, Ochobot nggak punya kaki. Sejak kapan Ochobot punya kaki ? Sejak negara Api menyerang-STOOP!

Air pun menaikan alisnya sampe-sampe alisnya naik keatas topinya. Kayak naga warna ijo yang ada dikartun Dora the Ngeselin bagian Krestel Lemper kalo nggak salah (Maklum, authornya dulu fansnya Dora the Ngeselin, sekarang nggak)

Api pun langsung loncat 100 meter/jam (?) dari ruang tamu. Lari dengan kecepatan 99999999 km/jam menuju kekamarnya yang bernuansa oren jeruk-eh ralat-bernuansa merah api.

Api pun membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras buanget, se-nget-nget-nya (?) sampe-sampe tetangga sebelah kirain itu suara bom meledak yang diledakkin oleh Teroris disana.

Air pun kaget. Gempa juga. HaliTau juga. Ochobot juga. Authornya juga. Para reader juga. Sakit jantung ditanggung para reader dan biaya rumah sakit ditanggung para reader #disumpelmerconamareader

Tok Aba yang liat disana hanya facepalm.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAA" Tiba-tiba ada suara cetar dan membahana yang berasal dari dapur. Kalo didenger dari kejauhan, kayak denger nuklir meledak deh.

Karena suara teriakan itu, tetangga sebelah pada nyumpel kuping masing-masing pake kapas.

Air pun berlarian kedapur dengan kecepatan 6789 km/jam (busyet)

Api pun tergelatak lemas dilantai dapur.

Taufan dengan wajah itemnya kayak habis dibedakin arang.

Pantesan aja, Api tergeletak lemas dilantai dapur.

Air yang berada disana hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak gelindingan gaje dilantai dapur yang sangat luas itu dengan OOC-nya.

Sejak kapan Air OOC gitu ? Gara-gara ngeliat Aikatsu paling #ditabok

Nggak mungkin di Aikatsu ada adegan gelindingan.

Para perempuan berpikir, kalau Air OOC itu kawai. Bagi laki-laki, Air OOC itu sangat menjijikan. Bagaikan ngeliat batang tikus ditanah.

Tidak bagi author, authornya kan perempuan. Justru authornya merasa gemes plus super duper jijik ngeliat Air OOC kayak gitu. Rasanya, author pingin muntah deh. Hoek... (tolong abaikan ini jika kalian lagi makan)

"LU NAPE PI ?!" Tanya Air kepada Api dengan suara cetar dan mebahana milik Princess Syahrini dengan OOC-nya.

"Sejak kapan Air OOC ?" Tanya Taufan didalam hati. Cengo ditempat.

Air pun menari-nari bak ballerina belum kawin dihati dengan nistanya.

Author justru semaput melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

 **Gimana ? Lucu nggak ? Chapter depan bakal lucu kok :)**

 **Maaf kalo menistakan Air TAT**

 **Tolong review !**


	5. GaJe

**.**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **The Two Kamvreting Sibling © alyagupitanurmalitasari**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC (maybe), gaje, abal-abal, cerita mengandung borax (?), dll.**

 **A/N: Jangan cuma' numpang baca cerita ini dong ! Review gitu kek !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Anjaay... kejadian tadi. Para reader juga sempat muntah karena melihat authornya muntah.

Air OOC, Api terkulai tak bernyawa-eh ralat-maksudnya, terkulai lemas dilantai dapur.

Air pun kembali seperti biasa. Pendiem, jutek, cuek, waras (?), kampret, datar #dirajammysairy

.

Gempa pun duduk disofa yang sangat leumbuttt... buanget... se-nget-nget-nget-nya (?) bisa dibuat lompat apalagi ! Author pun lompat-lompat diatas kasur dengan mesranya dan disampingnya, Gempa, melihat jijik author. Seperti melihat tai kucing dikandang harimau pagi (oke, abaikan jika kalian lagi makan)

Abaikan yang tadi.

Bokong Gempa menyentuh sofa itu dengan mesranya Astagfirulloh...Bikin authornya kejang-kejang ditempat langsung menendang kepala para reader (oke, abaikan)

Taufan yang lewat begitu saja sedang menutup mukanya.

Kok nutup muka sih ? Malu ya ? Wong cuman kakak/adiknya sendiri aja malu. Malu tuh sama pacar ! Ngerti nggak #dicingcangtaufriends

Gempa yang sempat pergi ke rahmatulloh (?) pun menoleh ke Taufan.

"Kenapa kamu kok tutup-tutup muka segala sih ?" Tanya Gempa pada Taufan.

"Boleh liat ?" Tanya Gempa lagi, bikin orang mau bunuh diri minum air laut (?)

"Boleh, jangan nyesel ya !" Jawab Taufan dengan wajah merah, semerah saus tomat yang dibeli Api setahun yang lalu sudah basi.

Paduan wajah ireng (Hitam) habis dibedakin arang.

Taufan pun membuka penutup mukanya itu dan...

Gempa lari tunggang-langgang kekamarnya. Authornya hanya facepalm. Benar-benar kejadian tragis (Re: Kejadian tragis endasmu !)

Kejadian ini lebih tragis daripada kejadian tanggal 14 Januari 2016. Kalian pasti bisa nebak.

Taufan pun menatap Gempa cengo 100%

Author pun sama dengan Taufan, menatap kepergian Gempa yang telah pergi ke rahmatulloh (?) dengan tatapan cengo (?)

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, fansboy kuinjinkan untuk tertawa tetapi tertawa kecil.

Fansgirl tertawa sepuasnya sampe mencret (?)

.

.

.

.

.

Air pun tidur kembali keranjangnya dan menarik kain kafan-eh, salah naskah-maksudnya menarik selimut yang bergambar logo air kayak ditopi BoBoiBoy Air sampe sekepala.

Ia pun tertidur bermimpi kalo dia berpelukan ama Api.

Anjrit, najis sumpah (?), Air kagak pernah sekalipun dipeluk sama Api. Ia rindu banget masa kecilnya dulu, dipeluk Api (ini kok bahas peluk-pelukkan ah ?)

BoBoiBoy Air ngorok dengan anggunnya diranjang tidurnya, untung ngorok anggun. Nggak kayak Taufan, ngorok kayak preman lagi loncat dimenara Eiffel trus nyanyi "I believe i can fly~ i can touch the sky~" Omaigot, demi kutu kupret authornya juga kepingin terjun. Tetapi nggak terjun dimenara Eiffel, dimenara semut. Kalo ngoroknya kayak Taufan, orang-orang disekitarnya akan melarikan diri menyelamatkan nyawa dan telinga mereka (?)

Api, terbangun bahwa dirinya terdapat dilantai dapur. Kenapa ia bisa disini ? Jangan-jangan, ada orang jahat membawa dia disini ? Trus harta bendanya dirampas, terus...STOP ! Dasar pikiran Api, melayang kemana-mana... melayang dimana ? Dimanaaaaaaa~ dimanaaaaaaaaaa~ dimanaaaaaaa~ (Re: WOY !) pikirannya sinting, SerIgala berguNTING (?)

Gempa yang dari tadi dikamar hanya menghembuskan napas terakhirnya-eh ralat-menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar 1000% (?) dan menghempaskan tubuhnya diranjang tidur dan tidur dengan nyenyaknya bagaikan Putri Aurora tertusuk jarum tenun trus tidur selama 100 tahun. Ya nggak mungkinlah ! Seratus menit adanya ! Berapa jam tuh ? Pikir aja sendiri !

Halilintar pun teriak-teriak gaje didalam hati dan memecahkan piring plastiknya. Terus dia bilang:

"Kenapa gua punya adek Api dan Air yang aneh bin absurd ituu ?! Dia berdua laki-laki kok SUKA AIKATSU DAN PRIPARA" Halilintar teriak haje dengan OOC-nya. Tiba-tiba, ada stick baseball mendarat kewajah Halilintar dengan mesranya. Siapa pelaku yang melempar stick baseball kewajah orang yang ganteng dan temparemen itu ? Oh, ternyata author yang kupignya lagi panas gara-gara teriakan gaje Halilintar.

"SUKA-SUKA MEREKA BERDUALAH ! SUKA AIKATSU KEK, PRIPARA KE, LAINNYA KEK ! YA TERSERAH MEREKA !" Teriak sang author cetar dan membahana ke Halilintar.

Seharusnya Halilintar yang nyerang pake kekuatannya nggak jadi gara-gara jam tangannya dibawa Ochobot karena jam tangannya rusak, dirusakin Taufan. Akhirnya, Halilintar bersembunyi dibawah kolom jembatan tempat tidurnya (?). Sementara author hanya menatap tajam Halilintar. Setajam-tajamnya (?)

Taufan ? Oh, dia sudah mencuci wajahnya itu. Sekarang kembali ganteng, imut, kawaii deelel. Bikin perempuan klepek-klepek ama Taufan, cuman authornya yang kepengen muntah.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

 **Tangan author cakit... tolong review ya !**


	6. Pairing

**.**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **The Two Kamvreting Sibling © alyagupitanurmalitasari**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC (maybe), gaje, abal-abal, cerita mengandung borax (?), dll.**

 **A/N: Jangan cuma' numpang baca cerita ini dong ! Review gitu kek !**

 **Kali ini, saya memasang Rating T setengah Rating K+ (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dikarenakan kejadian tragis bin absurd itu, para reader pasti masang muka pokerface kan ?

Yaiyalah, authornya juga masang muka pokerface.

Terus, apalagi ?

Yuk, kecerita !

.

.

.

.

Dihari Senin yang cerah dan bersinar kau bagaikan cahaya-eh, ralat-Omaigot, salah naskah lagi. Gaswat (?)

Gaswat, gaswat, gaswat #author_ditabok_ama_reader

Okelah... author tidak melanjutkannya karena... #ditabokreaders

.

.

.

.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa kan pi ?" Tanya Air kepada Api keluar dari kamarnya.

"Baik !" Jawab Api dengan muka 'You don't say!'-nya, sambil mengancungkan jempol kearah Air. 'You don't say!'-nya ituloh, karakternya meme yang pegel ama pertanyaan diulang, musuhnya Herp ituloh.

Aduuh... Air, udah tahu kalo Api keadaanya sakaratul maut nanya. Kamu itu temennya Herp apa ?

"Api lagi sakaratul maut ya ?" Tanya Air kepada author.

Authornya langsung membelakan matanya sampe-sampe matanya keluar dari tempatnya (?) dan juga, author meringis kayak setan lagi makan permen gulali yang biasanya dijual didaerah sekitar yang telah dipasangi bom oleh Teroris, TEROng diRIS.

Bhaaks... kampret. Authornya lompat dari ketinggian 1298 meter. Omaigot, tinggi banget tuh ! Lebih tinggi daripada mansionnya presiden ! Oiya, authornya kagak tahu mansionnya presiden itu tingginya berapa meter.

Halilintar masih nangis kuejer-kuejer dikamarnya sambil nyanyi gaje.

"AI HEV TU FEIN MAY WEY ! TU MEKS DIS AL OKEY ! I KEN BELIVEK DIS SEMAL MESTEK !"

Nyanyian macam apa itu ? Halilintar makin OOC, kalian pasti sumpel hidung kan ?-eh, ralat-maksudnya telinga kan ?

Plus, Inggrisnya amburadul ancur berkeping-keping. Langsung diserbu semut yang lagi kelaperan gara-gara 12378 tahun nggak makan-makan. Astagfirulloh... (Author: *facepalm*)

"KAZ HERT SO MEC EWEY ! I KEN ! I KEN !" Author pun semakin memperkuat sumpelan telinga.

Ya ampun suaranya, naudzubillahimindzalik... suaranya bikin siapapun tewas ditempat. Author pun tidak kaget Halilintar OOC. Authornya pengen muntah.

Yaiyalah ! Rajanya temparemen bagaikan pria idaman sejuta umat hawa dimasa depan.

Eits... dia itu idamannya para cewek tahu ! Kecuali authornya, sama sekali nggak suka sama Halilintar. Sukanya sama Air, dia itu idaman para kakak-kakak, karena sikapnya yang polos. Oh, semua orang pasti akan meleleh hatinya.

Owh, authornya pun mengelus pipi Air dengan mesranya. Oh, kalian pasti iri ya ? Sementara, Air hanya diam saja. Ia kepikiran kalo yang ngelus pipinya itu Api, bukan author.

Hadooh... bakal ada adegan yaoi live action !

Eits, tenang dulu para reader, nggak ada yaoi live action kok. Inikan Ratingnya K+ bukan T.

Senang tu punya adek kayak Air. Imut n kawai (Re: Sama aja kawai n imut -_-), pendiem, waras lagi (?). Tapi, paling nyebelin tuh, kalau sukanya tidur dan selalu memasang muka watados. ish...ish... tak patut...tak patut... authornya hanya geleng-geleng.

Saat mereka berdua masih SD, kayaknya Api itu lengket banget sama Air. Lebih lengket daripada iler author. Api suka pelukin Air, suka nenenin-eh ralat-nemenin tidur, suka traktir Air. Sekarang SMP ? Nggak ada tuh adegan gitu ! Sekarang kan, Air yang lengket sama Api. Huuh... sekarang Api cuman ngajak Air main Aikatsu doang. Mana adegan romantisnya ? (Re: Lu kata nggak ada yaoi ?!)

Author pun mengusap telinganya yang sangat sakit gara-gara teriakan readers dan juga teriakan Halilintar yang cetar dan membahana. Ugh, oke, author bakalan bunuh diri.

(Re: JANGAN !)

Ok, oke, okay, author nggak bakalan bunuh diri kok. Itu tadi cuman bercanda kok.

Air pun terdiam disofa sambil menyeruput kopi Bad Weeks-nya yang dingin.

Sesekali makan biskuit Ekhonguacantik dicelup teh Saribau.

Eh ? Kan nggak boleh minum kopi plus teh.

Ah, enggak bakal dicelup kok.

Pikiran Air pun terngiang, se-ngiang-ngiang-nya (?)

Tiba-tiba, Gempa datang sambil muka suram, sesuram-suramnya (?)

Pikiran Air pun hancur melebur gara-gara Gempa.

"Kamu kangen Api yang dulu kan ?" Tanya Gempa kepada Air secara tiba-tiba membuat Air keselek kopi dinginnya.

"Eh... enggak kok. Api tetep aja" Air berbohong (LOL ?)

Gempa pun menatap Air tidak jelas dan menaikan semua alisnya.

"Demi rambut ijonya Falulu Bokerdole, Api nggak berubah kok" Jangan berbohong Air. Aku sudah tahu itu.

Author juga berharap Api berubah. Bukan berubah jadi Wapo Kenjer. Berubah sifat maksudnya :3

[BG Sound : PriPara - 0-weeks-old]

Oke, author mematikan BGS-nya.

Air hanya memutar bola matanya penuh semangat (karena bosan udah terlalu mainstream)

.

.

.

.

Astagfirulloh... ini adalah hari yang menegangkan ! Bagaimana tidak menegangkan ?! Wong tiba-tiba Air tidur dikamarnya Api !

Lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol~

Kok bisa ? Jangan-jangan, Air ngelindur ya semalam ?

Beneran kok ngelindur.

Demi rambut merahnya Mikan, author kagak boong.

.

Dikarenakan genrenya humor, nggak ada angst-nya.

Kalo kalian mau ada angst-nya, nulis aja fiksi ini sendiri #dicingcangparareaders

"Lho ? Air ? Kenapa kamu berada dikamarku ?" Teriak Api gaje.

Bukannya bangun tidur BAK (Buang air kecil), malah teriak-teriak.

Untung, ketiga saudara BoBoiBoy (Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa) Enggak bangun.

Fiuh... author hanya menghela napas.

Author pun tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulut dan menutup mata.

.

.

Taufan pun yang lagi ngucek-ngucek matanya pun melewati kamar Api. Kok mata diucek-ucek sih ? Emang pakaian kotor ? #digilestaufriends

Taufan pun mebelakkan matanya nggak percaya. Kayak ngeliat sesuatu aneh yang belum ditemukan sekitar 1 juta milinium tahun lalu (?)

Lho ? Katanya Taufan nggak bangun ? Udah bangun dari tadi o'on. Readernya o'on sih... #dirajamaparareaders

"Manisnya~" Taufan pun memeluk dirinya sendiri. Hahaha... dasar jomblo ! Kok meluk diri sendiri sih ? #author_dilemparin_granat_oleh_taufriends

Bagaimana Taufan tidak mebelakkan matanya ? Wong Air lagi meluk Api dengan keadaan **Mode Tidur : On**

Tetapi, Api tidak membalas pelukannya. Malah memandang Air dengan tatapan malas.

Lho ? Kok tatapan malas sih ? Nggak boleh lho ! Kan orang malas temannya setan ! \:v/

Oh hatinya meleleh. Gara-gara abis dibekukin ama Elsaitonnirrojiim difilm Perokejen.

Api pun membalas pelukan Air. Omaigot, betapa romantisnyaa~ (Author: *muntah*)

Woy, saudara lah ! Nggak apa-apa kan ? (Re: Nggak apa-apa ndasmu)

Taufan pun meloncat kaget dengan penuh cinta kamehameha (?) kepalanya langsung mencium flapon (Author kagak ngerti namanya) dengan mesranya. Paling ada hubungan Taufan n flapon (Krik, krik, krik, krik)

Halilintar pun terbangun gara-gara loncatan gaje milik Taufan. Langsung mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Ada suara Gempa (bukan gempa bumi ya~) yang lagi ngorok dengan kampretnya.

Omaigot, pair macam apa ini ? Author langsung pundung ditempat (?)

WOY ! Inikan rating K+ bukan T ! Ugh...

.

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

 **Hai Minna, maaf kalo maaf update. Dikarenakan ada iblis dan setan (baca : PR dan tugas).**

 **Ini lagi persiapan Chapter 7, author nulis dulu diotak.**

 **Bye~ Bye~ Minna ! Kashikoma ! Pri~ ! Pshuu~ ! Love You~ !**


	7. Waiting For the

**.**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **The Two Kamvreting Sibling © alyagupitanurmalitasari**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC (maybe), gaje, abal-abal, cerita mengandung borax (?), dll.**

 **A/N: Jangan cuma' numpang baca cerita ini dong ! Review gitu kek !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf, FF ini tak akan dilanjutkan karena ide lagi nggak ada. Jadi, FF ini mungkin akan Hiatus selamanya.**

 **Terimakasih atas reviewnya kalian semuanya ya ^^ maafkan otak daku yang lagi lelet karena sering terbebani oleh kegiatan yang lain (...: Halah lu thor, kerjaan lu cuman gambar, main komputer sama main hp -_-. Au: Eheheheh *nyengir*)**

 **Yup... Dan juga, FF ini pendek-pendek Chapternya, karena idenya selalu ngilang saat nulis. Hm... :(**

* * *

 **Oke, saya hanya untuk membalas Review-an dari Readers yang nggak punya akun:**

SiSiChan1610:

 **Nggak salah memang, wong banyak anak laki-laki suka yang idol-idol. Temen FB Author juga laki-laki tapi suka Aikatsu. Dan... Perempuan malah suka yang laki-laki sixpack XD *Le me author ditendang***

 **Mau kartu Aikatsu ama PriPara? Kalo ada yang dobel baru Api sama Air mau bagi. Sayangnya mereka gengsi. Muehehehe XD :v *Le me Author kena serangan combo ApiAir***

* * *

edogawa boboiboy:

 **Hmm... Okelah**

 **Maaf, tak bisa Update kilat karena sering kehabisan ide :'(**

* * *

suzumiya-chan:

 **Jangan ketawa terlalu lama(?) ntar dikira kehabisan obat :v *Le me author ditendang ama suzumiya-chan***

 **Wah? Kamu suka Aikatsu? Kamu suka karakter tersebut? Kalo aku sih... Banyak banget yang aku suka, paling aku suka itu Yurika Todo sama Juri Kurebayashi. Soalnya mereka berdua elegan XD**

 **Gak punya satu kartu pun? Nggak apa-apalah, nggak semua Fans Aikatsu itu sempurna. Misal: Nggak punya kartu. Temenku ajah ada yang ngefans sama Aikatsu tapi nggak punya kartu Aikatsu SATUPUN. Nggak ngenes juga seh XD**

 **Silahkan curhat, Author nggak pernah larang kok :'v karena Author sendiri sering curhat ke medsos maupun real-life :'v**

* * *

Ellen:

 **Jangkrik lewat~ :v**

* * *

MegumiYuka14:

 **Love Live? DEDEQQ... SAYA KEINGET HONOKA-CHAAAAAAAAAN *ditabok***

 **Air itu memang enak bruh, punya majalahnya, kamu belum punya? Ya... Nggak apa-apalah, suatu hari nanti, kamu pasti punya ^^**

 **Kamu cemburu liat Author Promote yak? Pfft... Iyah-iyah, saya suka Promote lhow :v sampe Promote baju rusak pun mau :v**

 **Air: Trade Card? Umm...**

 **Author: Bolehin ajah, kasian dia Air :v**

 **Air: Saya lebih suka yang terlihat elegant... Seperti Sangria Rosa ^^**

 **Author: Waah *-***

 **Suka sama PriPara cuman kenal Laala doang? Eh, sama deq pas waktu dahulu kala :'v, kenalnya malah cuman Laala sama Falulu :'v**

 **Iyak, nanti kalo ada ide aku Promote kartu Aikatsunya :v**

* * *

suzumiya-chan:

 **Bales lagieh :v**

 **Makasih atas motivasinya ^^**

* * *

Rampaging snow:

 **Yhaa... Kalo ada ide ^^**

* * *

suzumiya-chan:

 **Yaah.. Udah kelewat lebarannya :'(**

 **Tapi gpp deh ^^**

 **Terima kasih atas motivasinya ^^**

* * *

Mizuki Kanzaki:

 **Kapan-kapan Api yang beri :v**

* * *

Mizuki Kanzaki:

 **Dua-duanya mungkin, kamu juga suka Aikatsu? Api dan Air seneng dengernya ^^**

* * *

Ice Flower Girl:

 **Wah.. Terimakasih atas motivasinya, Author semakin semangat ^^**

 **Moga-moga saja ide author sering muncul saat nulis ^^**

* * *

 **Nah, itulah balesan Review berbulan-bulan yang lalu... Maaf jika membuat para Readers disini kecewa karena FF ini akan hiatus. Idenya tiba-tiba ngilang saat nulis, hiks... :'( :'(**

 **Tetapi, do'akan Author idenya muncul saat nulis yak :)**

 **Mohon maaf sekali lagi, jika membuat para Readers menangis, kecewa, marah sekaligus dendam karena FF ini (mungkin) hiatus selamanya.**

 **Tenang kok, FF ini nggak bakal dihapus walaupun akan hiatus selamanya ^^**

 **Mungkin ada FF lain yang kubuat untuk menghibur para Readers.**

 _ **^_^'**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat berjumpa di Fic lain yang saya buat! :)


End file.
